


Expérience ratée

by ana_mineolia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_mineolia/pseuds/ana_mineolia
Summary: Après avoir récupéré les écailles de Nefarian et d’Onyxia dans la descente de l’Aile Noire, Wrathion se retrouve suivi par le souvenir de ce que le Vol Noir a de plus sombre et monstrueux.
Relationships: Ebyssian | Ebonhorn & Wrathion
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wrathion toucha le sol terne de Silithus avec soulagement. Il se tenait droit et fier mais n’avait qu’une envie : s’effondrer et dormir. Le voyage depuis le mont Rochenoire l’avait épuisé, mais au-delà de la simple fatigue, il était surtout rongé par l’humiliation. Sa confrontation avec l’inquisitrice Xanesh lui laissait dans la bouche un goût de défaite extrêmement acide. La vision de sa propre faiblesse face aux forces du Vide le mettait dans une rage qu’il peinait à contenir.

Cette femme, cette pitoyable mortelle devra mourir. Elle devra souffrir mille morts pour lui avoir fait subir un tel affront. Ensuite viendrait le tour de cette dragonne, cette Vexiona qui croyait pouvoir le traiter de dragonnet ; ensuite viendrait le tour de leur maître et de sa carcasse corrompue…

Alors qu’il reprenait forme humaine, Wrathion ferma les yeux et s’efforça de ralentir sa respiration. Il tâcha de se concentrer malgré l’agitation des chamans autour de lui : il devait apaiser son esprit, contrôler sa colère. S’il se laissait submerger par les émotions, N’zoth ne perdrait pas une seconde avant de s’engouffrer dans la faille. Cela ne devait jamais arriver : il mourrait plutôt que de tomber sous son influence. Il mourrait plutôt qu’apporter le déshonneur à son Vol, une fois de plus.

Alors que son souffle s’apaisait, il entendit un claquement d’aile maladroit derrière lui et tourna son visage vers le ciel. La drake qui l’avait suivi, d’un écœurante couleur violette, se posait non loin de la plateforme de transportation. Une fois au sol, elle se coucha pour laisser le Champion d’Azeroth descendre de son dos. La guerrière elfe qui la chevauchait descendit prudemment : une fois libérée de son fardeau, la créature s’effondra complètement et cessa de bouger.

“Prince Noir ? ”

Une jeune draenei chamane s’approcha de lui sans cesser de fixer la dragonne aux écailles violettes.

“Qu’y a-t-il ? ” demanda Wrathion.

“Devons-nous prendre soin de… cette créature ? Elle semble très mal en point… ”

Wrathion tordit légèrement la bouche. Il contempla la chose inconsciente, de loin, avec un mélange de compassion et de dégoût. _Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas la laisser mourir_ , songeait-il. Une pensée qui aurait pu être soufflée par N’zoth lui-même. Wrathion secoua la tête pour la chasser.

“Je ne suis pas certain qu’elle survivra”, répondit-il tout de même.

“Elle vous a suivi jusqu’ici ? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir comme ça, Prince Noir. ”

Wrathion haussa les épaules pour masquer son embarras.

“Faites ce que vous voulez. ”

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna le dos à la draenei et passa la plateforme pour rejoindre la Chambre du Cœur.

Pour l’heure, il avait plus important à se soucier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorsqu’on suit Wrathion dans la descente de l’Aile Noir, il y a ce dragon. Ce dragon qui se fait shooter en plein vol par Xanesh pour avoir refusé de servir N’zoth, puis qui nous ramène bien gentiment à Silithus parce que Wrathion ne daigne pas nous porter sur ses royales épaules. De retour au campement de Magni, il.elle disparait et on ne sera probablement jamais ce qu’il.elle est devenu.e. . On ne connait pas son nom et on ne sait même pas vraiment ce qu’il.elle est.  
> Cette fiction est un petit cadeau de gratitude pour le.la remercier d’avoir porté tous nos Champions d’Azeroth à travers la moitié de la planète sans rien demander en retour.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

“Où étiez-vous ? ” demanda Wrathion sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Les deux dragonnes ne lui répondirent pas immédiatement et entrèrent en silence dans la Chambre du Cœur. Wrathion fronça les sourcils et répéta sa question. Alexstrasza s’approcha, l’air surpris.

“Est-ce à nous que vous posez la question ? ”

“Vous trouvez cela indiscret ? ”

“Nous sommes simplement allées nous dégourdir les ailes”, répondit Merithra d’un ton doux.

“Pourquoi ce regard vindicatif ? ” ajouta la Lieuse-de-Vie.

Wrathion avait encore d’énormes difficultés à supporter la présence de la reine des dragons rouges : sa simple vue le ramenait aux circonstances de sa naissance et au meurtre de sa mère. Il devait se faire violence pour vivre auprès d'elle jour après jour sans se laisser ronger par la colère. Il avait besoin d’elle à ses côtés et il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre seul, mais à moins d’une absolue nécessité, il faisait en sorte de garder ses distances avec elle. Il ne pouvait lutter contre la rancœur qu’il ressentait, et la rancœur était une arme que N’zoth n’hésiterait pas à retourner contre lui.

“Des milliers de choses urgentes réclament toute notre attention et vous trouvez le temps d’aller vous dégourdir les ailes”, grommela le jeune dragon.

Il était le plus jeune d’entre tous. Comment pouvait-il être le seul ici à garder le sens des responsabilités ?

“Oui, nous trouvons le temps”, répondit Alexstrasza. “Et vous aussi, vous devriez le trouver. Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas vu le soleil, Prince Noir ? Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas contemplé ce monde que vous désirez tant protéger ? ”

“Je n’ai pas besoin de contempler le monde”, répliqua Wrathion d’un ton cinglant. “Je ressent sa douleur dans chaque fibre de mon être. ”

“A trop ressentir sa douleur, vous allez finir par perdre la tête”, dit Alexstrasza. “C’est sa beauté et sa vie que vous devriez contempler. Cela vous ferait du bien. Cela vous donnerait de l’espoir. ”

Elle parlait avec une immense douceur, sans aucune intention de le froisser. Wrathion voulut répliquer qu’il possédait toute la détermination dont il avait besoin quand la grande main d’Ebyssian se posa sur son épaule.

“Elle a raison, Wrathion. Cela fait des jours que tu n’as pas mis le nez dehors. Jusqu’à quand comptes-tu rester enfermé dans la Chambre ? ”

“Je ne sortirais pas d’ici avant que tout soit en place pour affronter N’zoth, et tu le sais parfaitement. ”

“Crois-tu vraiment que tu nous seras utile à quelque chose quand ton enfermement t’aura rendu irritable, paranoïaque, physiquement amorphe et que sais-je encore ? N’zoth ne va même pas avoir besoin de l’effleurer l’esprit, petit frère : tu vas te rendre fou tout seul à vivre dans le noir. ”

Trahi par son propre frère. Son seul frère. Wrathion ne trouva pas la force de répliquer : ce coup dans le dos le laissa sans voix. Alexstrasza sourit gentiment.

“Nous sommes tous ici, jeune prince : laissez-nous prendre les choses en main pour quelques heures. Les forêts de Feralas sont juste au nord. Sortez, volez, allez chasser. Cela vous fera du bien. ”

Wrathion chercha le soutient de Magni ou de M.O.T.H.E.R., mais il se rendit compte avec effroi que personne ne se révoltait à l’idée de le voir quitter les lieux. Pire : tout le monde le regardait d’un air encourageant, l’air de dire _ils ont raison, allez-y, vous en avez besoin._

_Ils se liguaient contre lui. Ils cherchaient à l’écarter. Que complotaient-ils derrière son dos ? Depuis combien de temps complotaient-ils sous prétexte de se “dégourdir les ailes” ?_

Accablé, Wrathion ferma les yeux. Il avait appris à discerner ses pensées de celle que N’zoth pouvait lui souffler : celles-ci étaient clairement le signe qu’il était en train de s’affaiblir. Ses compagnons avaient raison.

“Vous avez gagné”, dit-il d’une voix agacée.

Ebyssian lui sourit.

“Nous nous occupons de tout, Wrathion. Ne t’inquiète de rien : essaie de te changer les idées. ”

“J’essaierais”, répliqua sèchement le jeune dragon.

Il posa le rapport qu’il était en train de consulter avec tous les autres et quitta la Chambre du Cœur, drapé dans sa dignité.

La Lieuse-de-vie lui avait recommandé de se rendre à Feralas : il n’en était pas question. L’esprit rebelle de Wrathion lui interdisait de suivre les conseils d’un dragon rouge. De toute façon, il avait passé plusieurs semaines à étudier les bibliothèques d’Eldre’Thalas et n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’y retourner. C’est vers le cratère Un’Goro que ses ailes le guidèrent.

Arrivé au cratère, il repéra immédiatement un énorme dimeutrodon somnolent sur une large pierre. Wrathion fondit dessus et lui brisa la nuque d’un coup de mâchoire, sans laisser à la bête le temps de souffrir.

La chair du dinosaure était coriace, mais elle était chaude et savoureuse. L’air du cratère était un peu humide au goût de Wrathion, mais il y faisait bon. La pierre sur laquelle il prit son repas était comme chauffée par le soleil, malgré l’ombre agréable que jetaient les arbres sur le sol.

Avec sa fascination enfantine pour les structures des Titans, Wrathion rêvait depuis longtemps de venir passer du temps ici. Il n’en avait jamais eu l’occasion, et même maintenant qu’il y était, il n’avait pas le cœur à explorer les lieux en profondeur. N’zoth, Vexiona, Xanesh… Il avait tant de choses à se préoccuper, tant d’individus susceptibles de nuire dont il fallait se débarrasser… Et puis Ra Den, disparu au cœur de Nyalo’tha pour les protéger… Qu’était-il advenu de lui ?

Wrathion soupira et posa le menton sur la pierre. Cet endroit était si beau et il restait incapable de se changer les idées. Qu’allaient-ils faire sans lui, à la Chambre du Cœur ? Comment avanceraient-ils sans son expertise ? Il était incapable de ne pas s’en préoccuper.

Il sentit soudain une présence non loin de lui. Pas une présence malveillante, mais une présence forte. Le jeune dragon tordit mollement le cou pour regarder derrière lui et se figea en découvrant qu’il s’agissait de la dragonne violette, tapie derrière les racines d’un arbre, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Mal à l’aise, Wrathion souffla un peu de fumée par le nez.

“Toi ?” dit-il sans se lever. “Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais. ”

La dragonne émit un grondement bas mais ne répondit pas. Wrathion secoua la tête et retourna à son repas. Comme la dragonne demeurait immobile, il ajouta :

“Tu crois que je vais partager ? N’y pense même pas. Va chasser toi-même. ”

Toujours pas de réponse. Mal à l’aise, Wrathion se déplaça légèrement autour de sa proie pour garder la créature mutique dans son champ de vision. Mais la vue de cette chose, cette expérience ratée, la couleur criarde de son corps amaigri lui coupa l’appétit. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel le jeune prince se força à manger. Face à lui, la dragonne demeurait parfaitement immobile. Son absence de parole et son air bovin commençaient sérieusement à l’agacer.

“Tu as un nom ? ” demanda Wrathion pour se donner une contenance.

Pas de réponse.

“Si on ne t’en a pas donné, rien ne t’empêche de t’en choisir un. C’est ce que j’ai fait pour moi. ”

Pas de réponse. A peine un battement de paupière. Wrathion commençait à se demander ce que cette chose avait de plus qu’un vulgaire animal.

“Mais pour se trouver un nom, j’imagine qu’il faut savoir parler”, grommela-t-il avant d’arracher un bout de chair de sa proie.

Cette fois, la créature gronda légèrement et un nuage de fumée jaillit de ses naseaux. Surpris, Wrathion leva la tête pour la défier du regard. La dragonne était à peu près deux fois plus grosse que lui, et même s’il ignorait tout de ses capacités (qu’était-elle ? Une dragonne chromatique ? Une dragonne du crépuscule ? Quelques chose de plus pervers encore ?), il ne doutait pas un instant de pouvoir la maîtriser si elle s’en prenait à lui. Elle était terriblement maigre pour sa taille, et son corps portait encore les stigmates de tout ce qu’on lui avait infligé.

De tout ce que _son Vol_ lui avait infligé.

La vue de ses cicatrices blanches le long de ses flancs glaça soudain Wrathion. Son malaise laissa subitement place à une colère aussi brûlante que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

“Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?! Va-t-en d’ici. Laisse-moi manger en paix ! ”

La dragonne eut un mouvement de recul. Wrathion bondit soudainement vers elle.

“Tu m’en veux ? ” cracha-t-il. “Tu m’en veux pour ce que des dragons noirs t’ont infligés ? Je n’y suis pour rien. Ceux qui t’ont fait ça sont morts ! Je n’étais peut-être même pas éclot qu’ils étaient déjà morts ! ”

La dragonne se recula précipitamment pour garder une distance entre elle et lui. Wrathion continua d’avancer : elle recula d’un air horrifié.

“Je pourrais te tuer”, gronda-t-il alors. “Tu es une abomination créée par les miens : ton existence même est une aberration. Te tuer ne serait que réparer les erreurs de mes anciens frères ! ”

Cette fois, la créature s’immobilisa. Elle se campa sur ses pattes et poussa un rugissement aberrant, bien trop aigu pour ce corps de dragon.

Elle allait attaquer.

Très bien. Wrathion l’attendait.

Elle tourna subitement le dos, arrachant au passage les racines d’un arbre d’un coup de queue : elle déploya ses ailes et s’envola avec la grâce d’un canard blessé. Au passage, elle s’empêtra une aile dans des branchages et faillit s’écraser, mais elle parvint à redresser son vol et s’enfuit en direction de l’est.

Wrathion ne la suivit pas. A sa connaissance, les expériences de Nefarian ne survivaient pas jusqu’à l’âge adulte. Elle n’avait pas l’air en mesure de se débrouiller seule et mourrait probablement dans les semaines à venir.

C’était triste, mais c’était mieux ainsi.

Wrathion retourna ronger les os de sa proie et tâcha d’oublier l’incident.


	3. Chapter 3

“Quelque chose te préoccupe”, affirma Ebyssian de sa voix profonde.

Wrathion fronça les sourcils.

“Evidemment que quelque chose me préoccupe. ”

“Je ne te parle pas du Dieu très Ancien ni de ses sbires, petit frère. Tu as perdu ta concentration depuis que tu es revenu d’Un’Goro. Quelque chose ne va pas ? ”

Wrathion passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et regarda autour de lui. Si on oubliait les aventuriers qui s’extasiaient devant leurs propres vêtements, Kalecgos et Alextrasza discutaient dans un coin ; M.O.T.H.E.R contemplait le vide devant elle, Chromie dormait comme une masse et Magni était absent. Mais Merithra les observait de ses yeux rêveurs et vaguement inquiets. Elle écoutait.

Le jeune dragon hésita longuement avant de parler.

“J’aimerais que l’un de vous aille au cratère d’Un’Goro aujourd’hui”, dit-il.

“Pourquoi cela ? ” demanda Merithra.

“Il y a une dragonne là-bas. Je crois qu’il s’agit d’une dragonne chromatique et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. ”

Alexstrasza interrompit sa conversation avec Kalecgos pour le regarder.

“Une dragonne chromatique ? Tu es sûr de cela ? ”

“Les dragons chromatiques ne sont pas viables”, ajouta Kalec.

“Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’elle est”, avoua Wrathion. “Mais elle vient du laboratoire de Nefarian, qui s’intéressait davantage aux dragons chromatiques qu’aux dragons du crépuscule… ”

Alexstrasza baissa les yeux. Elle semblait déchirée entre la révulsion que lui inspiraient les abominations créées par la Vol Noir et son amour pour toute vie, aussi hideuse qu’elle puisse être.

“Explique-nous”, murmura-t-elle. “Que fait une expérience de Nefarian à Un’Goro ? ”

“Sur le retour du mont Rochenoire, lorsque je suis allé récupérer les écailles de Nefarian et d’Onyxia… Elle m’a suivi. Elle était en train d’être torturée par les sbires de N’zoth quand nous sommes arrivés… Elle était mourante, et malgré ça, elle a porté le Champion d’Azeroth sur ses épaules pour le ramener ici. Je pensais sincèrement qu’elle allait mourir, mais je crois qu’une chamane du camp a pris soin d’elle. Elle était à Un’Goro quand j’y suis moi-même allé pour me reposer. ”

“Et aujourd’hui, tu te demandes si tu n’aurais pas dû mettre fin à son existence”, dit Alexstrasza un peu froidement.

“Oui”, répondit honnêtement Wrathion.

“Je comprends. Moi aussi, je me poserais la question… Mais je suis heureuse que tu n’aies pas agi sans n’en parler à personne. Nous ne pouvons pas juger une vie à la façon dont elle est venue au monde. ”

Kalecgos grimaça.

“Le seul dragon chromatique adulte que nous ayons rencontré était un véritable monstre dont nous ne parvenons même pas à détruire le corps”, dit-il. “Un monstre qui était clairement frappé de la folie du Vol Noir. Je vous prie de ne pas oublier cela, Lieuse-de-Vie. ”

“Je ne l’oublie pas, Kalec”, dit doucement Alexstrasza. “Je vais essayer de trouver cette… créature. Si son tourment est trop profond, je ferais en sorte qu’elle ne souffre pas davantage. ”

“Et sinon ? ” demanda Merithra.

“Je ne sais pas, Merithra. J’aviserais en fonction de ce que je verrais. ”

“Ne fondez pas trop d’espoir en elle”, murmura Wrathion. “Je n’ai même pas pu échanger un mot avec elle : elle ne parle pas et rien ne prouve qu’elle soit plus consciente que du bétail. ”

“Je tiens à voir cela de mes propres yeux”, conclut Alexstrasza.

Et sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons, elle quitta la Chambre du Cœur d’un pas pressé.

La Lieuse-de-Vie ne fut de retour que le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l’aube. Incapable de garder son impatience pour lui, Wrathion alla l’accueillir en personne près du campement de Magni. Il attendit qu’elle reprenne forme elfique pour lui demander :

“Alors ? ”

Alexstrasza répondit par une autre question, adressée aux chamans qui s’activaient dans le campement :

“Où se trouve la guérisseuse qui s’est occupée de la dragonne chromatique, il y a quelques jours ? ”

La draenei aux cheveux rouges, occupée à préparer du thé pour ses camarades, leva la tête et s’avança timidement vers la Reine-Dragon.

“C’est moi, Lieuse-de-Vie. ”

Alexstrasza lui sourit avec douceur.

“Elle m’a demandé de vous remercier d’avoir pris soin d’elle”, dit-elle. “Elle regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait en temps voulu mais elle était trop confuse pour cela. Je crois qu’elle aurait voulu vous offrir quelque chose pour vous remercier, mais elle n’avait aucune idée. ”

La draenei sourit.

“Ses remerciements me touchent déjà beaucoup. Je me suis fait du souci… Comment va-t-elle ? ”

“Elle a besoin de temps”, répondit Alexstrasza. “Elle est affaiblie, embrouillée, elle ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qu’elle est ni ce qui lui arrive. Mais elle est capable de se nourrir seule, et j’ai bon espoir que le calme et la protection d’Un’Goro lui permette de se construire petit à petit. ”

“Je l’espère que tout mon cœur”, répondit la chamane. “Merci d’être allée la voir, Lieuse-de-Vie. Elle a disparu très brusquement et j’étais inquiète. ”

Là-dessus, elle s’excusa auprès des deux dragons et courut rejoindre un tauren qui l’appelait avec de grands gestes.

“Vous êtes sûre qu’elle ne risque pas de devenir dangereuse ? ” demanda Wrathion à Alexstrasza.

“Je ne peux pas le dire. Je continuerais de veiller sur elle, jeune prince, mais pour l’heure, il est hors de question pour moi de faire du mal à cette petite. ”

“Je ne comprends pas… Elle n’a même pas essayé de me parler. ”

“Vous lui avez fait très peur, Wrathion. ”

“Peur ? J’ai essayé de communiquer avec elle ! ”

“Elle a passé sa vie enfermée dans les laboratoires du mont Rochenoire ; c’est un dragonnet à peine plus âgée que vous, dont le corps a été artificiellement vieilli à l’aide d’une immonde magie. Du jour au lendemain, elle se retrouve seule, confrontée au monde réelle, alors qu’elle est déjà terrorisée par ce qu’elle est. J’ignore de quelle façon vous l’avez abordée, mais je commence à vous connaître suffisamment pour deviner que vous avez manqué de tact. ”

Wrathion n’eut pas la mauvaise foi de la contredire.

“J’ai tellement de choses en tête”, marmonna-t-il.

“Inutile de chercher à vous justifier”, dit Alexstrasza. “Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction : les dragons chromatiques nous font peur. Leur existence nous blesse jusque dans notre chair, parce que ce sont de nos frères, nos sœurs et nos enfants que sont nées ces aberrations. Et cela vous blesse vous plus que quiconque, parce que ce sont vos frères et sœurs qui sont responsables de leur création. ”

“Je ne suis pas responsable des crimes de mon Vol”, gronda Wrathion.

“Non, vous ne l’êtes pas. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vous _sentir_ responsable, de même que vous m’avez longtemps tenue pour responsable du meurtre de votre mère. ”

Elle touchait là une corde encore trop sensible. Malgré son apparence humaine, Wrathion sentit le feu lui chatouiller l’intérieur de la bouche.

“Je n’ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous. Le Vol Rouge ne s’est pas gêné pour répéter les erreurs des dragons noirs, sous prétexte de les sauver ! ”

“Vous avez le droit de m’en vouloir, jeune prince. Je n’ai aucun regret. Si la vie de votre mère était le prix à payer pour libérer votre esprit, alors je serais prête à tuer mille Nyxondra de mes propres griffes. Cela me déchirerait le cœur mais je le ferais sans aucun remord. ”

Sans répondre, Wrathion tourna le dos à la Reine-Dragon pour retourner dans la Chambre du Cœur. S’il ne fuyait pas maintenant, il allait se jeter à sa gorge : il ne devait pas se battre avec elle, surtout pas. Pas tant que N’zoth vivait.

“Vous devriez aller la voir, jeune prince”, ajouta Alexstrasza dans son dos. “Si vous êtes patient, je suis certaine qu’il vous fera du bien de parler avec elle. ”

Wrathion ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Parler avec cette créature ? Il avait plus important à faire. Si elle allait bien, tant mieux : il était content pour elle. Qu’elle vive sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Wrathion décida de ressortir “se dégourdir les ailes”. Lorsqu’ils vivaient sous apparence mortelle, les dragons pouvaient se contenter de nourriture ordinaire, mais cela devenait vite frustrant, d’autant plus qu’au camp de Magni les repas n’avaient pas la saveur de ceux servis à la Taverne des Brumes. Le jeune dragon avait besoin de chair fraîche.

Au moment de partir, il hésita. Feralas au nord ou Un’Goro à l’est ? La chair coriace de dinosaure ne valait pas celle des grands cerfs de Feralas… Mais les lieux l’attiraient trop pour qu’il y résiste. Et puis, malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait la chromatique, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Un’Goro était un écosystème très stable et il avait peur qu’une dragonne affamée puisse engendrer un déséquilibre. Il devait au moins s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas prise de folie meurtrière, fréquentes chez les créatures corrompues, et qu’elle ne ravageait pas la faune locale sans en avoir conscience.

Quoi qu’il en dise, Alexstrasza avait raison. Il avait amené cette chose ici, et quelque part, il se sentait un peu responsable d’elle.

Arrivé au cratère, il survola sa partie nord-ouest à la recherche de la dragonne. Effrayées, la plupart des créatures locales se sauvèrent à son passage. Tout semblait normal, mais Un’Goro était vaste, même pour un dragon. En réalité, il avait peut de chance de tomber sur elle du premier coup, d’autant plus que rien ne prouvait qu’elle était toujours ici. Les dernières nouvelles d’Alexstrasza dataient de deux jours : la Reine-Dragon l’avait vue profiter des sources chaudes qui se trouvaient à l’ouest.

Bien. Il irait jeter un œil par là. Mais d’abord, manger. Ensuite, s’il ne la trouvait pas, il était bien tenté par un bain de lave dans la crête de la Fournaise : la chaleur de la terre était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour apaiser l’esprit d’un dragon noir.

Au nord, il tomba avec ravissement sur un groupe de gorilles dont la chair parut bien plus attrayante que celle d’un dimeutrodon. Les bêtes poussèrent des cris d’alertes à son arrivée et coururent se réfugier dans leur caverne. Wrathion repéra un retardataire, un gros mâle brun qui traînait une patte folle derrière lui. Il plongea sur lui et brisa sa colonne vertébrale d’un coup de queue. Les gorilles poussèrent des cris de lamentation. Wrathion les ignora et traîna sa proie dans les hauteurs pour s’en repaître.

Après son repas, il se sentit assez bien pour somnoler une heure ou deux. A son réveil, il se désaltéra dans une petite rivière d’eau claire, puis il reprit ses recherches en commençant pas les sources chaudes de l’ouest.

Ce ne fut pas la dragonne qu’il y trouva, mais une petite humaine pâle aux cheveux violets éclatants. Avec la vapeur qui s’élevait de l’eau, il faillit ne pas la voir, mais à son approche elle se mit à dégager une telle tension qu’il aurait pu sentir sa présence les yeux fermés.

“Du calme”, dit-il en se posant au bord de l’eau. “Je ne suis pas venu te tuer. ”

Il s’approcha prudemment du bassin, plissant les yeux pour essayer de la discerner derrière la brume. Elle avait adopté une apparence pâle et frêle : son visage était celui d’une toute jeune femme aux traits délicats. Immergée dans l’eau jusqu’aux épaules, elle fixa Wrathion d’un air défiant, mais le jeune prince pouvait deviner aux mouvements de l’eau qu’elle tremblait de terreur.

“Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer”, répéta Wrathion.

L’expression de la jeune femme se modifia imperceptiblement. Elle cligna des yeux et leva légèrement les sourcils, l’air de dire : _“Pourquoi alors ? ”_

“Je passe mes journées enfermés dans une chambre sombre, le nez dans des livres rédigés par des mortels rongés par la folie. J’ai bien le droit de revenir goûter le monde réel de temps en temps. ”

Là-dessus, il se glissa dans l’eau brûlante. Un humain aurait probablement cuit en quelques minutes dans ce bassin : l’eau était assez chaude pour qu’il la sente malgré ses écailles de pierres. Ce n’était pas aussi revigorant qu’un bain de lave, mais cette source était chauffée par les entrailles même de la terre et dégageait une agréable odeur de souffre (agréable de son point de vue). Wrathion ferma les yeux pour se délecter de cette sensation de bien-être, tout en restant alerte aux mouvements de la chromatique.

Celle-ci demeurait immobile, le corps plaqué contre le rebord du bassin. Sans quitter sa forme draconique, le jeune prince nagea vers le centre de la source, où l’eau arrivait quasiment à ébullition.

“Pourquoi ne me parle-tu pas ? ” demanda-t-il d’un ton détaché. “Je sais que tu en es capable. Pourquoi te faire passer pour un vulgaire animal ?”

Il n’eut droit qu’à un haussement d’épaule crispé. Agacé, il plongea la tête dans l’eau pour chercher encore plus de chaleur. Lorsqu’il remonta à la surface, il l’entendit parler.

“Je n’ai pas compris ce que tu as dit”, dit-il en s’approchant prudemment.

La chromatique plissa les yeux, l’air de penser qu’il se moquait d’elle. Il n’en était rien. Wrathion l’observa patiemment, tout en conservant une distance respectueuse.

“Tu me cherchais pourquoi… ” finit-elle par murmurer.

Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle et ne dégageait aucune émotion.

“Je ne te cherchais pas”, répliqua Wrathion.

“Tu mens tu me cherchais… ”

Le jeune prince soupira.

“La Lieuse-de-Vie te fait confiance mais pas moi. La folie est très fréquente chez les tiens et je voulais juste m’assurer que tu n’étais pas en train de mettre cet endroit à feu et à sang. ”

“Chez les tiens c’est pire… ”

Wrathion avait l’habitude de ce genre de pique et parvint à garder son calme.

“Raison de plus”, grommela-t-il. “Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ce cratère est un trésor de la science de nos créateurs : je ne tiens pas à voir son écosystème perturbé à cause de ton ignorance. ”

“La Lieuse-de-Vie m’a dit… ”

“La Lieuse-de-Vie t’a dit quoi ? ”

“Ce que tu dis… Faire attention… “Écosystème”… Tuer pour manger… Pour rien d’autre… ”

“Et tu comprends cela ? ”

“Je crois… ”

Wrathion s’approcha encore légèrement pour mieux discerner son visage.

“Tu n’entends aucune voix dans ta tête qui te dit l’inverse ? ”

Le corps de la dragonne se crispa. Wrathion insista :

“Tu dois me comprendre. Toutes les créations issues des expériences du Vol Noir se sont révélées hostiles : je dois être certain que d’une façon ou d’une autre tu n’es pas corrompue. ”

La dragonne se recroquevilla. Après un long silence, elle répondit d’une voix faible :

“Quand elle est venue j’ai entendu la voix… ”

“Elle ? ”

“Humaine… Pas de visage… ”

“Xanesh”, cracha Wrathion.

La chromatique se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

“J’ai entendu… Il fallait qu’on serve… Ou qu’on meurt… Moi je voulais mourir… Et puis tu as craché le feu et elle est partie… Après c’était le silence… Alors je t’ai suivi… ”

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Wrathion décida de ne pas insister davantage.

“Très bien”, dit-il simplement. “Je te crois. ”

La dragonne se relâcha légèrement. Lorsque Wrathion la rejoignit pour poser sa tête sur le rebord du bassin, elle eut un infime mouvement de recul mais rien de plus.

Le jeune prince profita de leur proximité pour l’observer un peu mieux. Elle s’était donné une apparence belle et fragile qui ne dissimulait en rien sa vraie nature : les couleurs électriques de ses yeux et de ses cheveux trahissaient clairement sa nature artificielle. Malgré la pâleur de sa peau, les lignes argentées de ses cicatrices étaient bien visibles sur son visage et ses épaules. Wrathion se demanda si quelque chose était calculé dans sa forme humaine. Etait-elle réellement aussi jeune et vulnérable que cette femme qu’il avait sous les yeux, ou était-ce l’impression qu’elle cherchait à donner ? Wrathion se souvenait d’avoir été jeune et vulnérable, lui aussi, et il avait au contraire tout fait pour le dissimuler, adoptant l’apparence d’un adolescent aux allures de roi alors qu’il sortait à peine de son œuf. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer cette créature se livrer au moindre calcul.

Peut-être était-elle réellement aussi innocente et faible et fragile que ce corps d’humaine cherchait à montrer. Mais cette pensée, au lieu de toucher Wrathion, ne fit que renforcer son malaise et son sentiment de culpabilité.

_Ils lui ont fait ça. Ceux de mon sang lui ont fait ça._

La rage lui fit serrer les crocs, quand une pensée insidieuse, une pensée bien à lui, s’insinua dans son esprit.

_Sans le Vol Rouge, sans les expériences qu’ils ont fait sur moi, sans ma purification… c’est moi qui lui aurais infligé cela._

Alors que l’atmosphère commençait tout juste à se détendre, il se leva brutalement et quitta la chaleur du bassin. Il battit des ailes, projetant des gerbes d’eau brûlante autour de lui, dans l’intention de se sécher et s’envoler. L’expérience ratée afficha une expression surprise, avec quelque chose d’insupportablement triste dans le regard.

“Tu t’en vas… ”

“On m’attend”, répliqua Wrathion d’un ton cinglant.

Sans un dernier regard pour elle, il bondit dans les airs, battant furieusement des ailes pour quitter le cratère et regagner le seul lieu au monde où on avait encore besoin de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrathion avait énormément de choses à s’inquiéter. Entre les risques qu’il prenait à laisser ouverte la porte vers les Visions de N’zoth, le destin de Ra Den, ses lectures qui le rendaient doucement dingue, tous ses agents dont il n’avait plus de nouvelles, les rapports catastrophique de ceux qui lui en donnaient encore et le goût que semblait avoir développé N’zoth pour tourmenter son ami Anduin Wrynn (ami qui refusait fermement de lui parler mais dont Wrathion recevait régulièrement des nouvelles par l’un de ses espions), il n’en finissait plus. S’ajoutait à cela nombre de préoccupations plus lointaines, mais bien réelles : l’avenir de son Vol, sa réputation catastrophique auprès de la plupart des peuples d’Azeroth, les erreurs de son passé…

Cela faisait beaucoup, cela faisait trop. Il était jeune, il ne méritait pas une telle dose d’angoisse. A sa place, nombre d’esprits les plus forts auraient craqués. Wrathion ne craquait pas. Il avait suffisamment de détermination et d’espoir pour rester droit malgré la pression. Le point de rupture était proche, mais pas encore tout à fait atteint.

Alors pourquoi sa conscience le malmenait-il ainsi ? Où trouvait-elle la cruauté de le torturer alors qu’il se trouvait déjà au bord du gouffre ?

C’était absurde. La chromatique allait bien. Elle était un peu simplette mais n’avait pas pour projet de décimer l’intégralité des populations d’Azeroth dans les semaines à venir. Pourquoi s’inquiéter ? Il n’avait pas besoin d’une préoccupation supplémentaire ! Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Dès que quelqu’un revenait de l’extérieur, il demandait s’ _il_ ou _elle l’avait vue_. L’air de ne pas y toucher. Mais il posait la question trop souvent pour que personne ne remarque rien.

Ebyssian ne l’avait jamais vue. Kalecgos non plus, alors qu’il l’avait longuement cherché lors de sa dernière sortie. Chronormu ne sortait jamais : elle se trouvait simultanément sur plusieurs lignes temporelles et n’éprouvait pas le besoin de quitter la Chambre. Merithra l’avait rencontrée une fois, mais elle affirma ne pas avoir parlé avec elle, simplement “échangé un agréable silence”. Alexstrasza était la seule à rencontrer régulièrement la jeune dragonne, et elle semblait s’amuser plus qu’autre chose des préoccupations de Wrathion.

“Allez la voir, puisque vous y tenez tant”, dit-elle avec douceur.

“Je suis allé deux fois au cratère ces derniers jours et je ne l’ai pas vue. ”

“Le cratère est très grand, vous savez : il n’est pas impossible que vous l’ayez simplement manquée. ”

Wrathion soupira.

“Je lui fait peur et elle me fuit. ”

“C’est vrai, elle a encore un peu peur de vous. Mais elle ne vous fuit pas. ”

Au grand soulagement de Wrathion, un aventurier sans manière s’interposa pour lui réclamer de l’attention et la conversation fut coupée court. Ce fut un peu plus tard, après s’être assuré que personne ne l’écoutait, qu’il choisit de se confier à son frère.

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me préoccupe tant de cette créature”, murmura-t-il. “Elle n’est pas de mon sang : elle n’est même pas un véritable dragon. ”

Ebyssian contempla le vide devant lui. Ayant baigné toute sa vie dans les coutumes taurènes, il avait l’habitude de se poser chaque soir pour fumer des herbes au moyen d’une longue pipe en os.

“Je n’ai pas rencontré cette créature”, dit-il, “mais malgré tout ce qu’elle a subit, nul ne peut affirmer qu’elle n’est _pas un véritable dragon_. ”

“Quand bien même. Je peux rencontrer d’autres dragons sans me sentir à ce point… ”

Il ne termina pas la phrase : Ebyssian le fit à sa place.

“Attiré par eux ? ”

“Elle ne m’attire pas”, répliqua Wrathion avec dégoût.

“Vraiment ? Pourtant, sans l’avoir jamais rencontrée, je me sens moi-même attiré par elle”, répondit placidement son frère. “Je ne te parle pas d’attirance charnelle : je te parle simplement de sympathie. Imagine sa solitude, petit frère. Nous sommes tous les deux nés entourés de mortels, persuadés d’être le dernier membre sain d’un Vol mort. Tu connais ce désespoir : imagine un peu le sien. Elle est aussi seule que nous l’avons été et n’a même pas d’héritage auquel se raccrocher. Tu as de la compassion pour elle, mais comme tu sembles incapable de l’assumer, tu t’inquiètes sans comprendre pourquoi. ”

Agacé par ces affirmations, Wrathion ne trouva rien à répondre pour autant. Sympathie et compassion ? Ne fallait-il pas pouvoir s’identifier un minimum à l’autre pour ressentir ces choses-là ? Qu’avait-il en commun avec cette expérience ratée, amorphe et sans esprit ? Ebyssian avait peut-être raison (le _peut-être_ était de pure mauvaise foi : Ebyssian avait complètement raison) mais il n’était pas mesure de comprendre tout ce que Wrathion ressentait. Il n’avait jamais été confronté aux atrocités de l’Aile Noire : comment pouvait-il comprendre ?

“Tu devrais aller la voir”, murmura le jeune prince. “Tu la traiterais mieux que j’ai pu le faire. ”

“J’espère bien la rencontrer un jour”, dit Ebyssian en soufflant des ronds de fumée grise. “Mais rien ne presse. C’est toi qui a envie de la voir et tu peux y aller quand tu veux. ”

“Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ebyssian”, répondit Wrathion. “Tu n’as pas été témoin des horreurs commises par les nôtres. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle représente… Elle représente ce que le Vol draconique noir a fait de plus abominable. C’est encore trop insoutenable pour moi. ”

“Il va bien falloir que tu l’affrontes, Wrathion. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas fuir : elle t’obsède. ”

Le jeune prince resta un silencieux. _Elle ne m’obsède pas_ , aurait-il voulu répliquer : Ebyssian lui aurait ri au nez.

“Partage ta pipe. J’ai besoin de fumer”, grommela-t-il.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire. Ebyssian lui offrit sa pipe en silence, sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire suffisant de celui qui n’a jamais tort.

Un vrai dragon noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : ce chapitre contient une allusion aux viols / grossesses forcées en rapport avec les expériences de Nefarian sur les autres Vols draconiques. C'est très implicite mais je préfère prévenir.

Il n’existait rien au monde de plus relaxant qu’un bain de lave en fusion. La chaleur de la pierre fondue avait sur Wrathion l’effet d’une drogue douce : elle lui vidait l’esprit et l’apaisait comme rien au monde ne savait le faire. Le jeune prince s’accordait rarement ce genre de caprice qu’il considérait comme une perte de temps, mais son combat contre N’zoth avait fini par lui apprendre que prendre soin de soi-même pouvait se révéler aussi vital que boire et respirer.

Ce genre de pause était rare et ne durait jamais longtemps. Après une heure ou deux, ce qui lui servait de conscience finissait toujours par le presser de sortir. Ses devoirs l’appelaient et il n’avait pas de temps à gaspiller à ne rien faire. La résistance du Champion d’Azeroth avait presque atteint le summum de ce que Wrathion pouvait espérer et il serait bientôt temps de frapper. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de jours et chaque minute comptait.

Le jeune dragon sortit et s’étira les ailes. _La prochaine fois que je reviendrais ici_ , se jura-t-il, _le monde sera débarrassé de l’engeance de N’zoth. La prochaine fois que je reviendrais ici, Azeroth sera libre. Je serais libre. La prochaine fois que je viendrais ici, je plongerais dans ce bassin de lave et je ne me réveillerais pas avant d’avoir dormi jusqu’à l’écœurement._

Tel fut son serment.

Il descendit vers une rivière pour boire tout son saoul puis, saisi d’une petite faim, il attrapa en plein vol un pterreurdactyle imprudent qu’il dévora près des sources chaudes. Le dernier repas d’un guerrier avant le dernier assaut.

Lorsqu’il sentit soudain la présence de la chromatique près de lui, il leva les yeux vers elle, pris de sentiments contradictoires. Le soulagement de la savoir en vie, la légère répulsion à la vue de sa couleur artificielle, la gêne de voir les longues cicatrices qui marquaient ses flancs. Pouvait-il vraiment trouver de la sympathie dans ce bourbier ? Wrathion ne ressentait que du malaise et un désir cruel de voir cette chose disparaître.

“Ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venu”, dit la créature.

Sa remarque sonna bizarrement, comme s’il s’agissait d’une question.

“Je suis venu plusieurs fois et tu n’étais pas là”, répondit Wrathion avec une indifférence feinte.

“J’étais là-haut… ”

“Là-haut ? ”

La dragonne ne répondit pas et s’approcha prudemment pour lui faire face. Elle avait pâli, remarqua Wrathion en la scrutant. Le violet électrique de ses écailles était en train de tourner au rose pastel, comme si l’énergie impure qui la faisait scintiller se dissipait. Et surtout, elle avait grossi : sa façon de bouger était plus sûre et elle avait gagné en force. La nourriture d’Un’Goro lui faisait du bien.

“Je ne partage pas”, gronda Wrathion en la voyant lorgner vers sa proie.

“Je ne veux pas de ton moustique. ”

Le jeune prince sentit un sourire involontaire lui dévoiler les crocs.

“Bien ! Tu commences à avoir de la répartie. ”

La dragonne se coucha en silence à quelques mètres de lui. Après avoir mâchonné une bouchée de viande filandreuse, Wrathion demanda :

“As-tu fini par te trouver un nom ? ”

“Je ne connais pas de nom. ”

“Je ne sais pas comment t’appeler. Je ne sais même pas de quel sang tu es. ”

“J’ai beaucoup de sangs…”

“Tu es une dragonne chromatique ? ”

“Je peux être quoi d’autre ? ”

“Une dragonne du crépuscule ? Tu en avais un peu l’apparence. ”

“Moins maintenant ? ”

“Moins maintenant”, confirma Wrathion.

La dragonne inclina légèrement la tête de côté. Son regard se perdit dans la verdure.

“Mon père était noir… Ma mère était bronze… Ils l’ont forcée à s’accoupler, forcée à pondre… Ensuite ils ont fait des choses sur nos œufs, je ne sais pas quelles choses, il y avait beaucoup d’énergie, beaucoup de bruit… ”

Wrathion plissa les yeux. S’il comprenait bien, ils avaient cherchés à créer des dragons hybrides par des voies “classiques”, avant de les soumettre à un traitement inconnu. Peut-être celui par lequel ils concevaient les dragons du crépuscule ; peut-être tout autre chose, difficilement imaginable.

“Tu n’as pas l’air d’être une expérience si ratée”, dit-il lentement. “Tu vis, tu voles, tu parles et tu penses… Que s’est-il passé pour que tu sois abandonnée dans ce laboratoire pendant toutes ces années ? ”

“J’ai tout rejeté… ”

“Rejeté quoi ? ”

La dragonne cligna des yeux, l’air de chercher péniblement ses mots.

“Il y avait trop de pouvoirs”, dit-elle. “J’ai dû tout rejeter. Sinon je meurs. Les autres de ma couvée, ils n’ont pas rejeté : ils ont voulu tout garder pour eux et ils ont explosés. Ils sont morts maintenant. Mais moi et quelques autres, on a tout recraché. Maloriak a dit : on n’a plus de pouvoirs, on n’est pas stables, on ne sert à rien. Il nous a gardés, au cas où il aurait des idées pour nous. Mais il est mort avant d’avoir des idées. ”

Wrathion avait des milliers de questions à lui poser. Qu’avaient-ils fait, enfermés toutes ces années dans le laboratoire, entre la mort définitive de Nefarian et l’arrivée des serviteurs du Vide ? Pourquoi les autres dragons du laboratoire l’avaient-ils attaqué à son approche ? Avaient-ils tous vendu leur âme à N’zoth, alors que rejeter leur trop-plein de pouvoir draconique semblait les avoir libérés de la malédiction du Vol Noir ? Ses frères ne lui manquaient-ils pas ?

Les forces commençaient à lui manquer. Il n’y avait rien à faire : il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à _supporter_ sa présence. Il n’avait pas fini de manger sa proie mais tout son être lui hurlait de fuir.

“Tu pars”, murmura la dragonne.

“Je suis désolé”, dit Wrathion en se relevant. “Je passe trop de temps ici. ”

“Tu n’es pas désolé. Tu as ce regard. ”

“Quel regard ? ”

“Celui que tu as à chaque fois. Tu pars parce que tu veux, pas parce que tu dois. ”

“Quelle importance ? ” gronda Wrathion.

La dragonne recula légèrement, les yeux baissés.

“Je m'excuse”, dit-elle.

“Tu t'excuses ? Pourquoi ? ”

“Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que j’ai fait, je présente mes excuses. ”

“Tu ne m’as rien fait”, répondit Wrathion, mal à l’aise.

“Alors reste un peu”, dit la dragonne avec espoir. “Je n'ai personne ici avec qui parler. ”

“Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le monde n’a pas cessé de tourné depuis que tu prends du bon temps ici”, siffla le jeune prince. “Tu te souviens de Xanesh ? Cette humaine vulgaire qui t’a laissée pour morte dans ton laboratoire maudit ? Tu te souviens de N’zoth, cette immonde masse de chair qui a cherché à te corrompre ? Ils sont toujours là ! Le mal qu’ils t’ont fait, ils l’infligent en ce moment même à des milliers d’autres que toi ! Alors oui, je m’en vais, parce que je me bats contre eux, parce que je me battrais jusqu’à mon dernier souffle pour mettre fin à leur horreurs, pendant que tu te pavanes dans tes bains d’eau chaude, à geindre parce que je n’ai pas que ça à faire de me traîner toute la journée avec toi ! ”

Il baissa la tête. Elle parlait mieux que lors de leur précédente rencontre et pendant un bref instant, il avait cru pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Mais sa présence le plongeait dans une rage inextricable et il n’était plus capable de raisonner. Sa simple existence lui faisait trop de mal.

Le regard secoué de la dragonne se durcit soudain. L’air ses mit à crépiter autour d’elle et ses écailles scintillèrent de façon peu naturelle.

“Eh bien va-t-en ! Que fais-tu ici si tu n’as rien à y faire ? ” rugit-elle. “Va-t-en sauver ton monde ! ”

Wrathion sentit ses épines se dresser le long de son échine. La chromatique n’avait pas bougé, pourtant il dut lutter pour ne pas reculer devant son soudain changement d’humeur.

“Ne me provoque”, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

La dragonne siffla de rage.

“Tu inverses les rôles, fils d’Aile de Mort ! Je pensais que tu te souciais de moi. Je me trompais. Tu es comme tous les dragons noirs : tu ne te soucies que de toi-même ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. ”

Il aurait suffit d’un mot de travers pour qu’elle lui saute à la gorge et Wrathion était presque tenté de la pousser dans ce sens. Qu’elle attaque, qu’il l’achève et que tout se finisse aussi simplement que ça. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Une voix douce et insidieuse au fond de son esprit le retenait.

_Tue-la. Efface les péchés de tes frères. Tue-la. Tu te sentiras mieux une fois qu’elle sera morte. Tue-la. Fais en sorte qu’elle n’ait jamais existé._

_Tue-la._

La voix de N’zoth.

Wrathion secoua la tête pour la chasser.

“Très bien, je pars et je te promets que tu ne me reverras plus”, dit-il. Il ne put retenir une révérence ironique en ajoutant : “Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir accorder à sa Majesté toute l’attention qu’elle mérite. ”

Il était prêt à l’esquiver si elle choisissait de frapper. Mais elle n’attaqua pas et répondit à sa tirade par un regard blessé. Le jeune prince l’ignora et prit son envol.

C’était peut-être les dernières paroles que Wrathion adressait à cette créature.

Sa propre cruauté lui glaçait le cœur.


	7. Chapter 7

Assis dans les hauteurs à l’est de Silithus, Wrathion contemplait l’épée que Sargeras avait plantée dans le cœur de sa terre, de sa mère, de son monde. Il était là depuis des heures, partagé entre un profond désir de solitude et l’espoir que quelqu’un viendrait le trouver. Maintenant que N’zoth était mort et que ses sbires étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents, il se sentait las et abruti par la fatigue. L’euphorie de la victoire était en train de laisser place à une mélancolie telle qu’il n’en avait jamais connue.

Une ombre se glissa soudain dans son champ de vision, filant vers lui depuis le ciel. Wrathion esquissa un sourire fatigué lorsqu’Ebyssian se posa près de lui. Les grandes griffes de son frère laissèrent de profondes traces dans la roche avant que le dragon reprenne son apparence de tauren.

“Eh bien, petit frère ? Tu as un coup de blues ? ”

Cette expression, tirée du répertoire de Magni, fit sourire Wrathion alors que le marcheur des esprits s’asseyait près de lui.

“Un coup de fatigue, plutôt”, rectifia-t-il. “Cela fait presque deux ans… un tiers de ma vie… que je m’acharne à trouver la solution pour libérer Azeroth du dernier Dieux très Ancien. Maintenant que c’est fait, je devrais me sentir soulagé. Mais je ne ressens que du vide. ”

“Quelle ironie”, remarqua Ebyssian en bourrant sa pipe d’une herbe à l’odeur entêtante.

“Ça ne me fait pas rire. ”

Le tauren souffla doucement à l’intérieur de sa pipe pour l’allumer avant de la tendre à Wrathion. Le jeune dragon respira une longue bouffée de fumée, qu’il garda longuement en lui avant de souffler.

“Ce que tu ressens est normal”, dit Ebyssian. “Tu es simplement fatigué. Prends le temps de dormir, et tu verras qu’à ton réveil, tout ira mieux. Tu seras fier de toi et tu seras libre. ”

“Je serais peut-être libre et fier de moi, mais tout n’ira pas mieux à mon réveil”, répondit Wrathion en désignant l’immense épée qui leur faisait face.

“Azeroth est toujours en souffrance, mais dans l’immédiat, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Nous pouvons prendre le temps de vivre et de reprendre des forces avant de nous attaquer à ce problème. ”

“Prendre le temps de vivre”, répéta Wrathion. “En quoi ça consiste ? ”

“Eh bien, dans un premier temps, il nous faut dormir. Nous en avons tous besoin. Ensuite, nous rendre auprès de ceux qu’on aime, pour nous rappeler pourquoi nous avons mené notre combat et pourquoi nous devons mener le suivant. ”

Wrathion soupira. Cela n’englobait pas grand-monde, _ceux qu’on aime_. Nombre de ses agents étaient morts pour sa cause. Anduin Wrynn ne répondait même plus à ses lettres. En tout cas, il n’y répondait pas avant la défaite de N’zoth… Aujourd’hui, serait-il plus enclin à lui pardonner ? Mais Wrathion ne se sentait même pas la force de se rendre à Stormwind pour lui parler.

“Tu as raison”, soupira-t-il. “Avant toute chose, j’ai besoin de dormir : je n’ai même plus la force de penser. ”

“Prends un bon repas avant”, lui recommanda Ebyssian. “Tu pourras dormir plusieurs jours d’affilés sans avoir besoin de bouger. Je te promets qu’en te réveillant, tout te semblera plus léger. ”

“Tu me conseille d’y aller maintenant ? ”

“Nous n’avons plus besoin de rester en Silithus. Le cratère Un’Goro et son merveilleux volcan se trouvent juste derrière ces montagnes. Pourquoi attendre ? ”

Wrathion inclina la tête. Il tira une dernière bouffée de la pipe en os avant de la rendre à Ebyssian.

“Si quelqu’un demande où je suis, tu n’en sais rien”, dit-il en reculant.

“Prends bien soin de toi, jeune prince. ”

Sans prendre d’élan, Wrathion bondit dans le vide. Ses ailes jaillirent dans son dos et portèrent sans efforts son grand corps de drake vers l’ouest, où l’attendaient la crête de la Fournaise et la douceur de ses bains de lave.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrathion tournait depuis plusieurs heures autour du cratère lorsqu’il trouva la carcasse entièrement dévorée d’un stégodon. Il se posa près d’elle, provoquant des cris paniqués chez les perroquets qui s’étaient rassemblés pour profiter des restes. La proie était relativement fraîche et des traces de brûlures ici et là confirmait qu’elle avait été dévorée par un dragon et non par un diablosaure. Le jeune prince regarda autour de lui, cherchant la présence de la chromatique qu’il n’était plus capable de ressentir. Les sources chaudes étaient un peu au nord : il décida d’y retourner. C’était le seul endroit où il était sûr de la rencontrer s’il avait la patience d’attendre un peu…

Après des jours entiers passés à dormir dans de la lave en fusion, les sources de Golakka lui parurent bien tièdes. Par curiosité, il adopta sa forme humaine, dépouillée de ses vêtements : la chaleur de l’eau devint tout de suite beaucoup plus agréable.

Wrathion ferma les yeux. Ce n’était pas possible, il fallait qu’il la trouve. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir parlé : il en perdrait le sommeil. Pouvait-elle avoir quitté le cratère ? Non, la carcasse fraîche prouvait qu’elle était toujours ici. Où irait-elle de toute façon ?

Il allait pouvoir lui poser la question lui-même. Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu’un claquement d’aile venu de l’est lui indiqua que celle qu’il cherchait arrivait. Lorsqu’elle se posa près du rebord, il se retourna vers elle en s’efforçant de garder un visage neutre.

“Les dragons noirs sont donc des parjures en plus d’être des aliénés”, gronda-t-elle en gardant ses distances.

“Un parjure, moi ? ” demanda Wrathion en grimaçant.

“Tu as promis que je ne te reverrais plus ! ”

“C’est vrai, j’ai promis ça”, admit le jeune prince.

La chromatique plissa les yeux.

“Tu me cherchais ? ” demanda-t-elle en faisant nerveusement quelques pas de côté.

“Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? ”

“Je t’ai vu. ”

“Tu m’espionnais ? Je rêve. ”

“Je ne me cachais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas me reconnaître. ”

“Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Où étais-tu ? ”

“Là-haut, avec Nablya. ”

“Qui ? ”

La dragonne gronda.

“Je me suis inquiétée. Je pensais qu’il se passait quelque chose d’urgent… Mais si tu as le temps de m’assommer avec tes questions, c’est que ce n’était pas si important que ça. ”

Là-dessus, elle tourna le dos et déploya ses ailes dans l’intention évidente de s’envoler.

“Non, attends ! ”

La chromatique se retourna vers lui, crocs découverts. Le jeune prince refoula son orgueil au plus profond de lui-même avant de dire :

“Tu as raison, je te cherchais. Reste juste un peu. S’il te plaît. ”

La dragonne le fixait avec méfiance. Elle aurait très bien pu partir et le planter là, juste pour lui renvoyer son comportement cruel au visage. Elle hésita, puis elle replia ses ailes.

“Tu n’as pas plus important à faire ? ” railla-t-elle. “Plus de monde à sauver ? ”

“N’zoth est mort. Tu n’étais pas au courant ? ”

Vu les yeux ronds qu’elle affichait, non, elle n’était pas au courant.

“Vraiment… ? ”

“Vraiment. Définitivement. ”

“Et la… l’autre… l’humaine sans visage… ”

“Morte aussi. ”

La dragonne fut parcourue de frissons. Elle ferma les yeux et se glissa doucement dans l’eau. Lorsqu’elle prit forme humaine, Wrathion put deviner les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues et qu’elle tentait de cacher à travers l’épaisse vapeur d’eau. Le jeune prince sentit sa gorge se nouer.

“Cela doit faire deux semaines maintenant”, dit-il. “Personne n’est venu te voir ? ”

“Personne… ”

Elle s’essuya les yeux et sourit. Elle avait l’air si soulagée…

“Si j’avais su que ça te tenait tant à cœur, je serais venu te prévenir avant. J’ai passé presque une semaine ici, à dormir dans le Piton de la Fournaise. ”

“Ah bon”, dit la dragonne en regardant le ciel. “Ça n’a pas d’importance… Ça n’aurait rien changé… ”

Wrathion l’observa en silence. A l’image de ses écailles, ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient encore pâli. Elle avait désormais une teinte corail très douce et dégageait beaucoup moins d’énergie qu’auparavant – raison pour laquelle Wrathion avait de plus en plus de mal à ressentir ses approches. Elle le mettait toujours un peu mal à l’aise, mais sa présence et son langage bafouillant ne provoquait plus de colère en lui. Etait-ce parce qu’elle avait appris à s’exprimer en dragonne, ou parce qu’il avait trouvé une forme de paix avec lui-même ?

“Je vais bientôt quitter Kalimdor”, dit-il. “Mais avant ça, il a des choses que je tenais à te dire. ”

La dragonne grimaça. Elle commençait à avoir une idée claire du genre d’horreur que Wrathion pouvait avoir à lui dire.

“Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé”, enchaîna-t-il. “Je suis désolé pour ce que les dragons noirs ont pu t’infliger, à toi et tes frères et sœurs. ”

La chromatique eut l’air plus sceptique qu’autre chose.

“Je croyais que tu n’y étais pour rien… ”

“C’est le cas. Mais même si je n’étais pas présent, ce qu’ils t’ont fait est monstrueux et en tant que l’un des derniers membres du Vol Noir, je te présente mes excuses. ”

La dragonne le regarda, interdite. Les larmes qui s’étaient taries dans ses yeux se remirent soudain à couler. Elle le fixait avec une telle intensité que Wrathion dut détourner le regard, embarrassé.

“Et aussi… tu as le droit de vivre”, dit-il. “Tu n’es pas une aberration et je ne réparerais pas les crimes commis par mes frères en te tuant. Je regrette tout ce que j’ai pu te dire. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. ”

La dragonne se jeta à son cou. Wrathion se figea. Bizarrement, il n’eut pas le réflexe de la repousser. Au contraire. La sensation de cette dragonne au corps d’humaine, blottie contre son corps d’humain à lui, lui procura un étrange sentiment de chaleur.

“Merci”, dit-elle doucement. “C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre. ”

“Je sais”, répondit Wrathion. “Moi aussi, c’est ce que j’aurais voulu entendre. ”

Il sentit les cils de la chromatique battre légèrement contre son épaule, chatouillant sa peau sensible. C’était une sensation surprenante. Et agréable.

“Entendre de qui ? ” demanda la dragonne.

“D’Alexstrasza… de n’importe quel dragon rouge. ”

“Mais pourquoi ? ”

“Je suis né d’expériences qu’une dragonne rouge a réalisé sur des œufs de dragon noir”, dit doucement le prince. “Des expériences visant à purifier quelques individus de la corruption des Dieux très Anciens… ”

Toujours collée à lui, la dragonne s’écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

“Ça a l’air d’avoir marché”, dit-elle.

“Ça a marché”, soupira Wrathion. “Je sais bien que ça a marché. Sans le Vol Rouge, je n’aurais été qu’une bête assoiffée de sang. J’aurais été le genre de monstre que celui que je suis aujourd’hui se serait empressé d’abattre… ”

“Mais tu leur en veux. ”

Elle n’avait pas l’air de le juger, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

“Je sais bien qu’on ne peut pas se comparer”, dit Wrathion. “Les expériences du Vol Rouge avaient une vocation noble. Celles du Vol Noir n’étaient que pure malveillance. Mais ils ont tués ma mère… Peu importe les raisons, je ne supporte pas d’entendre que je devrais leur être reconnaissant de tout ce qu’ils ont fait. Alors si eux ne prennent pas la peine de respecter ma colère, je peux au moins essayer de me montrer meilleur qu’eux. ”

Ses paroles le soulagèrent, mais le regard amusé de la chromatique le fit rougir d’embarras.

“Je ne sais pas si tu es meilleur qu’eux”, dit-elle, “mais entre le moment où tu parlais de me tuer et maintenant, je peux au moins dire qu’il y a du progrès. ”

“C’est déjà ça”, marmonna le jeune prince.

La dragonne s’écarta de lui et s’adossa à son côté contre le rebord du bassin. Wrathion éprouva une légère douleur lorsque le contact se rompit, presque une sensation de manque.

“Tu as dit que tu quittais Kalimdor”, dit-elle. “Tu ne reviendras plus ? ”

“Si, bien sûr que si. L’épée est toujours là et ses dommages sont encore très profonds : le Cercle Terrestre va avoir besoin de mon aide pour trouver des solutions. Mais tu n’es pas la seule à qui je dois présenter des excuses. Il y a quelqu’un d’autre, très loin d’ici, qui a des raisons de m’en vouloir et je ne serais pas en paix tant que je n’aurais pas obtenu son pardon. ”

“Qui ça ? ”

“Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. ”

La chromatique fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

“Je te croyais devenu aimable, mais c’était trop beau… ”

“Il n’y a pas à dire, tu parles mieux”, ricana Wrathion.

Dans un élan de sympathie, il ajouta :

“Tu pourrais venir avec moi, si tu veux. Ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu la tête du cratère. ”

“Tu me le proposes sérieusement ? ”

“Bien sûr. ”

Elle eut un sourire triste et sincère.

“C’est très gentil. Mais je ne peux pas quitter Un’Goro. Je ne suis pas encore parfaitement stable, et j’ai encore trop de choses à apprendre avec Nablya. ”

Elle n’osait pas dire que le monde lui faisait peur mais Wrathion comprenait.

“Comme tu voudras”, dit-il.

“Quand je serais prête à sortir d’ici, je serais heureuse de t’accompagner. ”

Wrathion la regarda et sourit à son tour. Elle était toujours petite et fragile, mais elle dégageait désormais une force paisible, semblable à celle d’un dragon vert. Il n’éprouvait plus aucun dégoût. Il avait tellement honte de toutes les horreurs qu’il avait pu lui dire… Il était trop tard pour les effacer, mais au moins il n’était pas trop tard pour s’excuser.

“Tu n’as toujours pas de nom ? ” demanda-t-il.

“Non… Je ne sors pas d’ici, je n’en ai pas besoin… ”

“Tu en as besoin maintenant que je pars. Je ne peux pas penser à toi comme “la chromatique” : c’est trop vulgaire. ”

“Mais je ne connais pas de nom. ”

“Azerys t’irait à merveille”.

La dragonne écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait une expression si comique que Wrathion dut se retenir de rire.

“C’est beaucoup trop beau pour moi”, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

“Au contraire. En pâlissant, tes yeux ont pris la couleur de l’azérite. J’y ai pensé dès que je t’ai revu. ”

Il sortit de l’eau et reprit sa forme de drake, avant de se retourner vers elle.

“C’est à toi de choisir ton nom : ne le garde pas s’il ne te plaît pas. Mais tant que tu n’auras pas d’idée, pour moi, tu seras Azerys. ”

La dragonne hésita.

“Il me plaît”, dit-elle. “Mais je ne crois pas qu’il m’aille si bien que ça… ”

Elle sortit de l’eau à son tour et contempla son reflet dans la source. Son reflet humain d’abord, puis elle se métamorphosa pour observer son reflet de dragon. Wrathion s’approcha et lui donna un petit coup de museau.

“Ce n’est pas trop beau pour toi”, dit-il.

La dragonne détourna le regard. 

“Tu pars maintenant… ”

“Oui. Il le faut. ”

“Tu reviendras ? Tu me promets que tu reviendras ? ”

“Je le promets. ”

“Alors à bientôt, Wrathion. ”

La dragonne inclina la tête. Avait-elle déjà oublié qu’elle le traitait de parjure quelques minutes plus tôt ? Le jeune prince l’espérait. Il déploya ses ailes et s’inclina à son tour.

“A bientôt, Azerys. ”

Puis il décolla et, sans se retourner, il prit la direction de l’est dans l’espoir d’obtenir le pardon qu’il désirait tant.

Mais cette fois, il partait avec le désir de revenir un jour, sans regret ni remord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu’au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (et que ça vous a donné des envies de câlins dans des sources chaudes =D )


End file.
